FlashStar Home Video (Brazil)
Background: FlashStar Home Video is a Brazilian company that specializes in releasing children's cartoons and films on VHS tape. 1st Logo (19?? - ????) Nicknames: "Brazilian Universal Studios" Logo: We fade in onto a spinning earth in space, much like the Universal Studios logo. Golden, 3D CGI letters spin, fly, and tumble into the image, followed by some shimmering golden ribbons of film and the words''' HOME VIDEO in all caps and bold yellow text. The 3D letters, film ribbons, and text all orient themselves over the spinning earth, with the 3D letters spelling out "Flas Star" and the film ribbons forming the letter H in "Flash" and also serving to underline the words "Flash Star". As this happens, a 3D golden star flies in and orients itself between the words "Flash Star", right on top of the H made by the gold film ribbons. The whole logo shimmers as the ribbons settle, and then the entire logo fades out. FX: CGI flipping and tumbling letters, waving golden film ribbons, and zoom effects... Cheesy Factor: ... Which all look pitifully outdated and obviously computer-generated. It really does come off as kind of cheap-looking. Music/Sounds: A gentle synth note, followed by a dreamy synth progression. Availability: Presumably found on all Brazilian Children's '''video tapes from the period that the company produced. Scare Factor: Low certainly bordering on medium; this logo's pretty gentle, although the dark background and odd synth note might get to some. 2nd Logo (19?? - ????) Nickname: "Brazilian Orion Pictures" Logo:TBA. FX: TBA. Cheesy Factor:TBA. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: See logo 2. Scare Factor: Minimal. The weird synth sounds may upset people. 3rd Logo (199? - 20??) Nickname: "The Film Reel Star" Logo: On a mottled background, we see a silver reel of film scrolling upward, slowly zooming out and into focus as it wavers a little. The black outline of a star draws itself inside the individual frames of the film reel before turning red and solid, and rotating. It then rests at a 45-degree angle and a black outline forms around the star. The star then zooms and rotates out of the film frame, before "landing" on the mottled black background, where it joins with a white piece of film inside of a square shape. The word "flash", uncapitalized, wipes across and spells itself out from the logo, then a star-shape cutout appears and zooms out with a bright flash and sparkle effect on the letters, revealing the word star in bold, orange lettering. As the sparkles travel across the words towards the logo, the word "FILMES" in orange, all capital letters spells itself out. The background meanwhile becomes entirely black and the logo appears flatter now. The logo then fades out. FX: Sparkles, film reel effect, wiping, and star cutout. Cheesy Factor: The star cutout and wipe effects are kind of goofy, but otherwise this is a pretty professional job - much better than the home video logo! Music/Sounds: A film projector running, followed by a soothing two-chord tune that sounds as if it's being played on trumpets. There is also a sort of "whooshing" as the sparkles pass over the logo. Availability: Likely found on all films that this company produced. Scare Factor: Minimal to low; it's a gentle logo and the horn noise is soothing rather than creepy. Category:Brazil Category:Home Entertainment